The present disclosure relates generally to light redirection, and specifically relates to different types of light redirection structures for eye tracking systems.
Eye tracking refers to the process of detecting the direction of a user's gaze, which may comprise detecting an orientation of an eye in 3-dimentional (3D) space. Eye tracking in the context of headsets used in, e.g., virtual reality and/or augmented reality applications can be an important feature. Conventional systems commonly use, e.g., a small number of infrared light sources (e.g., 8) to illuminate the eye light, and a camera is used to image a reflection of the light sources from the eye. Traditionally, eye tracking systems use beam splitters to redirect light reflected from the eye to the camera. However, beam splitters are often large, cumbersome, and unsuitable for HMDs used in AR and VR systems.